


Gonna 8e the Very 8est

by Person



Category: Homestuck, Pokemon
Genre: Bad Ideas, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/pseuds/Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some battles that just aren't worth fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna 8e the Very 8est

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nader/gifts).




End file.
